Lost Izalith
Lost Izalith is a location in Dark Souls. It is found beyond the Centipede Demon's room, or right before the Demon Firesage if you activate the Chaos Servant shortcut. __TOC__ Description Lower Lost Izalith is a magma rich environment, thus the Orange Charred Ring will be needed to traverse much of the area safely if the shortcut is not used. The natural path is reached by making one's way through the Demon Ruins and entering the tunnel to the left of the Centipede Demon fog door. Lore Izalith was once the domain of the Witch of Izalith, and was seemingly a great and booming city. However, when The Witch attempted to recreate the First Flame from her own Lord Soul, she failed to control it and was transformed into the Bed of Chaos. Izalith was subsequently overrun by the demons born from the Bed of Chaos. The demons fought against Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight and his knights, were defeated, and after hearing Quelaag's cut dialogue, were apparently punished by being contained to their fallen city. Notes *It's possible to avoid most of the magma area by using the shortcut before the Demon Firesage boss door. It is unlocked by reaching Chaos Servant +2. *Exiting and continuing the game just outside the structure over the poisonous pit where Siegmeyer can be found, will make the floor crumble by itself, allowing players to avoid taking the risk of falling into the pit and be overwhelmed by Chaos Eaters. *This is the only area of the game to have a respawning Titanite Demon. *The city of Lost Izalith is completely based off the Angkor Wat, the world's largest religious temple, situated in Cambodia. Invader *Kirk, Knight of Thorns will invade the player for the third and the final time, close to the fog door leading to the Bed of Chaos. If the player does not kill the Daughter of Chaos first, they will have to fight both at the same time, making this invasion difficult. Characters *Siegmeyer of Catarina *Solaire of Astora Enemies Characters *Daughter of Chaos *Kirk, Knight of Thorns (Red Phantom) *Solaire of Astora (If wearing the Sunlight Maggot) Respawning *Chaos Eater *Chaos Bug *Demonic Statue *Titanite Demon Non-Respawning *Bounding Demons of Izalith *Crystal Lizard Bosses *Bed of Chaos Notable Items Armor *Iron Set (Solaire of Astora - Drop) *Sunlight Maggot (Chaos Bug - Drop) Miscellaneous *Divine Blessing x2 (Corpse) Pyromancies *Chaos Fire Whip (Chest) Rings *Speckled Stoneplate Ring (Siegmeyer - Gift) *Rare Ring of Sacrifice (Corpse) Souls *Lord Soul (Bed of Chaos - Drop) *Soul of a Great Hero (Chest) *Soul of a Hero (Corpse) *Large Soul of a Brave Warrior x2 (Corpse) *Soul of a Brave Warrior (Corpse) Upgrade Materials *Green Titanite Shard x2 (Corpse) *Red Titanite Chunk x2 (Corpses) *Red Titanite Slab (Chest) Weapons *Izalith Catalyst (Daughter of Chaos - Drop) *Sunlight Shield (Solaire of Astora - Drop) *Sunlight Straight Sword (Solaire of Astora - Drop) *Sunlight Talisman (Solaire of Astora - Drop) Gallery 20 Lost Izalith.png|Map of Lost Izalith Tcw007.jpg|Lost Izalith as it appears in Dark Souls: The Age of Fire. pl:Zagubione Izalith